Adiós, mi niño
by Mede Freaky
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Lily Potter, en esa fatídica noche de Octubre, al saber que sería la última vez que vería a su pequeño hijo en mucho tiempo? Para el reto "Erase un adiós: Reto The Ruins".


**Este fic de 1,052 palabras participa en el reto "Erase un adiós" del foro The Ruins, un foro muy divertido en interesante en el que todo el mundo debería pasarse ;)**

**Lo de siempre: nada de esto es mío… por ahora…**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós, mi niño.<strong>

_L__ily, coge a Harry y ambos huyan de aquí. Yo lo detendré._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lily Potter le oyó decir a su marido antes de que este desapareciera por la puerta, completamente desarmado.

Y, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender del todo, se quedo paralizada, sin poder mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo y sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Escucho ruido en la planta de abajo, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera imaginarlo (o querer imaginarlo), una luz verde ilumino por completo una de las paredes cerca de las escaleras. Fue rápido, como de un trueno se tratase. Horriblemente fantasmal.

En ese momento, fue como si algo hiciera clic en la mente de la pelirroja mujer… los habían traicionado y Lord Voldemort los había encontrado.

Y James Potter, su esposo y el hombre que amaba desde hacia tantos años —aunque se hubiera tardado bastante tiempo en darse cuenta y mucho más en admitirlo en voz alta—, había sido asesinado.

Una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla, perdiéndose seguidamente en su barbilla.

De pronto, el sonido de un llanto la regreso abruptamente a la realidad. Se giro y vio a un pequeño bebé sentado en la alfombra de la habitación, llorando potentemente. Era su pequeño hijo, Harry, de apenas un año y meses de edad.

Lily se dio cuenta de una cosa: no podía seguir allí, sin hacer nada. Tenía que actuar… no permitiría que le pasara algo a su bebé. _No a Harry._

Se enjuago los ojos e, inmediatamente, tomo a su hijo del suelo. Tarareándole una nana para intentar calmarlo, lo recostó con cuidado en su cuna. Posteriormente, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con seguro. Estaba consciente de que esto no le serviría de nada, pero su varita se encontraba en otra habitación y ya podía escuchar unos pasos subir lentamente las escaleras, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

Con una fuerza que no estaba muy segura de donde había sacado, comenzó a empujar algunos muebles hacia la entrada del cuarto y, de esa forma, atrincherarse dentro de él.

Seguía escuchando los pasos, que se acercaban lentamente, torturándola con el simple sonido.

Los pasos cesaron, pero inmediatamente, el sonido de un puño chocando contra la madera en un ligero _toc, toc,_ resonó en sus oídos. Se estaba burlando de ellos.

— Abre la puerta— dijo una fría voz, amortiguada por la obscura madera y las paredes, pero que a Lily le pareció increíblemente clara.

La pelirroja mujer no contesto nada.

— Si no la abres, me veré obligado a abrirla por la fuerza.

Apretó la mandíbula, y ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

_¡PUM!_ La puerta, y los muebles delante de ella, salieron disparados, estrellándose contra la pared. Lily se tambaleo, pero eso no le importo. Solo podía pensar en Harry y en si estaba bien. Afortunadamente, al girar la vista hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, comprobó que estaba bien, aunque algo alterado debido a la explosión, dentro de su cuna. Poso sus ojos sobre el intruso y no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Ahí estaba, parada en el umbral de la puerta, una figura encapuchada, alta y obscura. Aterradora.

Y que se proponía matar a su hijo, y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Lily corrió hasta posarse delante de la figura que aun no entraba por completo a la habitación. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron; verde esmeralda contra rojo sangre.

— Apártate, mujer— le ordeno la silbante voz, con calma.

— No— respondió ella, con firmeza.

— Solo lo quiero a él. Si te apartas, vivirás— explico la figura encapuchada.

— No me moveré— volvió a decir Lily, con convicción—. Mátame a mí, pero no le hagas daño a Harry.

La espectral figura dejo escapar una fría carcajada antes de contestar—: Estúpida, tú no me interesas. Así que muévete ahora mismo.

Lily se desespero. Extendió los brazos en un vano intento por proteger a su bebé.

— Por favor, mátame a mí y no a él. Por favor— suplico, impotente.

— Si no te apartas, no me quedara otra opción que matarte— le comunico el encapuchado, amenazante.

— Por favor, a mí, pero a Harry no. ¡A mí, pero a Harry no!— grito Lily con suplica, extendiendo los brazos aun mas con desesperación.

— Te lo diré una última vez— Lord Voldemort desenfundo su varita con sus pálidas y largas manos, y apunto a Lily justo al pecho—, hazte a un lado ahora mismo o si no te mato.

Pero la pelirroja no pensaba moverse ni un poco. Podrían matarla e incluso torturarla de la peor forma, pero ella jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a su pequeño… _nunca._

Así que, como toda respuesta, encaro a la tenebrosa figura con la frente en alto y apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que viniera.

El señor obscuro dejo ver entre las sombras de su capucha una malévola sonrisa.

Que conste que tú lo has querido así, tonta— dijo— _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Y Lily vio la misma luz verde que había visto anteriormente e inconscientemente busco con su mirada a su pequeño hijo. Harry lloraba con sus ojitos cerrados, cosa que Lily agradeció, ya que de esa manera no la tendría que ver morir. Tenía el cabello azabache y desordenado. Igual a él, a James…

La mujer sintió algo pesado impactar en su pecho. Y después, se sintió liviana y, simplemente, se dejo caer.

Mucha gente dice que lo que hiso Lily Potter aquella noche, al interponerse entre su hijo y Lord Voldemort, fue un gran sacrificio. Pero la realidad es que mientras Lily sentía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que acababa de hacer estaba muy alejado de serlo. Por que tenía la seguridad de que Harry viviría— aunque no supiera explicar el por qué—, y estaba convencida de que lo volvería a ver… y el único sacrificio que ella podría hacer seria renunciar al bienestar de su hijo o a no volver a verlo nunca más_. Todo lo demás, carecía de importancia._

Ya solo le quedaba esperar para ver de nuevo a su hijito querido, a su pequeño bebé… a su Harry

_Y hasta entonces_, pensó Lily dando su último suspiro, adiós, _mi niño._

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad, no recuerdo muy bien como fueron exactamente los diálogos entre la pelirroja y Voldy esa noche, así que me tuve que basar en mi excepcional memoria con la que reprobé mi último examen de etimologías XD<strong>

**De cualquier modo, espero que les haya gustado. Y si creen que lo merece, dejen un comentario. No saben lo feliz que me haría eso.**

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye-Bye ñ.ñ**


End file.
